villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lt. Hedgecock
Lt. Roger Hedgecock is a supporting antagonist in the 1987 film RoboCop, and the secondary antagonist in the animated TV series RoboCop: The Animated Series. He is the leader of the Detroit Police SWAT until his betrayal, after he followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy RoboCop. He is indirectly responsible for the Detroit Police Strike after he followed the orders which is put to an end by The Old Man and his fate after this is unknown and his SWAT team still appears in the sequels. He was portrayed by Michael Gregory in the first film, and voiced by Rex Hagon in the animated TV series. ''RoboCop'' Lt. Hedgecock first appears in the Detroit City hall negotiating the former council member Ron Miller who holds Mayor Gibson and his staff hostage demanding his job back which Lt. Hedgecock fails because he carelessly goaded Miller and nearly got the mayor killed up until RoboCop saves the mayor's life and Ron is then arrested afterwards. However Lt. Hedgecock later betrays Detroit Police, having taken control of SWAT to follow Dick Jones' orders in destroying RoboCop. He and his SWAT team arrive at the OCP parking complex confronting Robocop who had just escaped the ED-209. Before they open fire RoboCop's comrades Kaplan, Jerry, Ramirez, Manson and Starkweather protest and tried to stop him, but he simply tells them they have orders to destroy him causing them to walk off in disgust. Lt. Hedgecock ignores them and orders his team to open fire at RoboCop who then escapes into Parking level 3. Anne Lewis, RoboCop's partner arrives having been alerted by Kaplan and the others of Lt. Hedgecock's treachery, helping him aboard on her police cruiser. During that time Lt. Hedgecock sees Lewis having defied her orders to destroy her former partner, ordering his team to open fire at her causing Lewis to realize that her former friend Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor and she boards on her police cruiser immediately flees from the scene as her SWAT comrades open fire at her. Lt. Hedgecock's actions and attempt to destroy Roboop resulted the Detroit police to go on a strike, putting Detroit into chaos and allowing Clarence Boddicker and his gang to be release from prison. It is unknown what happened to Lt. Hedgecock afterwards, after The Old Man furiously fires Dick Jones for murdering Bob Morton and putting the orders to destroy Robocop to an end and he didn't appeared and mentioned in RoboCop 2 and RoboCop 3 and is no longer leading the SWAT. It is also possible that he was stripped off his position and dismissed as SWAT leader and was arrested, after he was sued by Anne Lewis and The Old Man for obeying Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop and indirectly triggered the Detriot Police to go on a strike. ''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' Lt. Hedgecock appears in the TV series based on the movie of the same as the secondary antagonist, though he is not always a villain in all his appearances. In this show, he is very jealous and envious of RoboCop and often tries to discredit him. He also seems to have a crush on RoboCop's partner Anne Lewis. In an episode, he made an alliance with Dr. McNamara, the main villain of the show, in order to defeat RoboCop with a giant robot. When RoboCop was being brainwashed by The Scrambler he tried to stop him from destroying OCP and killing the Old Man. Quotes Gallery Robocop (Lt. Hedgecock 2).jpg||Lt. Hedgecock ordering his team to move in and kill Robocop shortly before Officer Anne Lewis rescues Robocop and kills Lt. Hedgecock Robocop Lt Hedgecock 1 .png|Lt. Hedgecock telling Robocop's comrades that they have their orders to destroy him after revealing his true nature, but they refused. Hdgck.png|Lt. Hedgecock in the animated series. Trivia *Lt. Hedgecock was supposed to appear in Robocop 2 and 3, but he was removed as he was killed by Anne Lewis for his treachery and following Dick Jones' orders to destroy her partner. *In the Animated series, he is not always a villain and is only shown looking very jealous and envious of Robocop and tries to discredit him. *Lt. Hedgecock's first name is revealed in the animated series is Roger. *Lt. Hedgecock's fate in the first film is unknown after Officer Anne Lewis narrowly prevents him from destroying Robocop and he did not appeared and mentioned in the sequels, although it can be presumed that Officer Anne Lewis kills him or (The Old Man) sues him and is been striped off his position and is arrested for following Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop and indirectly leading the Detroit Police to go on a strike, while in the animated series, he is still alive and still leading the SWAT. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:RoboCop Villains Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Love Rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Inconclusive Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Martial Artists Category:Outcast